


forgiveness

by Hydra_Trash_Gal



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Forgiveness, Other, Winteriron if you squint, low calorie angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_Trash_Gal/pseuds/Hydra_Trash_Gal
Summary: Tony Stark’s joke back firesorthe one where Tony gets the apology he literally never asked for





	forgiveness

The Asset was learning how to be a person again so, as per the Tony Stark usual, he had fun with it. 

He gave the Asset a 'feelings' bookset meant for kids because, hey — you gotta start somewhere right? Tony expected Steve to glare at him as if he wanted nothing more than to crush him. He didn't expect the Asset to bring it everywhere. 

So, yeah, maybe Tony's heart broke a little bit when the Asset approached him in his lab and opened the book to one of the 'fill in your own' pages that reads: 

THE SOLDIER is THANKFUL that TONY STARK is KIND

Tony's heart is broken when he finds one of those pages torn out and slipped under his bedroom door two weeks later. This one says:

BUCKY BARNES is SORRY that YOUR PARENTS are DEAD

Tony decided to pretend he never got them and Bucky Barnes did not mention it. Tony thought he was clear. Then, a week later: 

I am SORRY that YOU are SAD

The next day, Tony avoided him by proxy, holing himself up in the lab and ensuring Jarvis would not allow anyone to enter his floor. He was equal parts stricken and shocked to find a slip of paper laying innocently on the beige carpeting of his bedroom. It wasn't from the book, it was the back of a receipt, probably scarfed from Rogers. It followed the same format, the same hard letters — unpracticed but pointedly careful. 

THE SOLDIER is SORRY.

The next day, scrawled on a label peeled off of a water bottle. 

BUCKY BARNES is SORRY.

Tony made the snap choice to confront him. He was tired of the hollowed out feeling that lingered whenever he thought about the gestures. Barnes sulked around the Tower, oddly quiet for such a large man. Tony tracked him to the bay window on the communal floor. Blue-gray eyes looked listlessly out over an overcast day and he made no attempt of greeting his gracious host's arrival. 

Rude.

"I forgive the Soldier." Tony thanked whatever God there was out there that his voice didn't break. "And it wasn't Barnes' fault either."

Barnes didn't shift a muscle, didn't give a clue he had heard. Tony deflated a bit: apparently no one was home. He went back to the lab and tried to forget. 

For three weeks, things were peaceful. Then he found a note on his desk. It was written in neat handwriting, slanted across the oaktag. Nice stationary, nothing anyone from this era would bother with. It was probably Rogers' Tony assumed. But the note wasn't. It was from Barnes.

Thank you for giving us your forgiveness.   
-James & The Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* All of the notes were actually from Winter. Tony did not forgive Winter only the Soldier and James. Hence the angst tag. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...but if you enjoyed this please let me know and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
